


To Infinity and...

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M, based heavily on a scene from avengers: infinity wars, canonverse, grab some tissues, this one's a tear-jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: What happens when Fate snaps its fingers and Eren's time is up?





	To Infinity and...

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @attraversiamo19 for being an amazing beta and for crying with me! <3
> 
> This drabble is directly influenced by a scene from Avengers: Infinity War. If you have not seen the movie and do not want to be spoiled, turn back now!

“Captain?…”

The word hung in the stale, still air like a balloon on a snapping string, fraying and fragile. His voice weakened by the effects of what was happening to his body, his knees beginning to buckle under the sudden weight of gravity. He took a step, reached out his trembling hand, and barely felt the touch of another grasping him to keep him steady.

“Eren?” Levi asked, voice thick with confusion and concern as he watched a young man who once stood tall begin to crumble. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what’s happening... I don’t… I don’t know…” Eren stammered and choked against the words trying to force their way up his throat, leaning his weight against a man who had been a pillar of strength to him for years. “I can’t feel my legs, Captain...”

Levi’s steely eyes widened in alarm as he caught Eren, his arms tight around his waist like he was trying to prevent him from falling apart. “Eren, look at me. Everything’s going to be okay. Try to stay calm.”

But Levi was having trouble following that order as well.

They knew this was coming. From the moment they found that damned journal in the basement, they knew this was the fate to befall the young shifter, but they had always hoped. Hoped for an extension of time, for a cure, for the universe to be kind and take pity on them. Of course, underneath that hope festered a doubt within Levi that was poison. He knew this world was too cruel for such pity.

Even so, his cynicism hadn’t prepared him for _this._

Nothing could.

“ _I don’t wanna go…”_ Eren sobbed as tears cascaded down his cheeks in streams, his voice rough with the strain of trying to stay strong. “ _I don’t wanna go, sir… Please… Please, I don’t wanna go…”_

Levi’s own legs seemed to fail him as they toppled over, heart wrenching in his chest as tears clouded his vision, his smaller frame looming above Eren as he hit the ground. “You don’t have to... Eren, stay with me… Stay with me…”

It was less of an order than it was a broken plea as he watched the light begin to fade from sea green eyes. Slender fingers tangled in the long strands of brunette hair, he leaned down and rested his forehead against Eren’s and he tried to ignore the steam rising from the body beneath him.

They both did.

Eren looked up at his captain one last time, knowing there was so much more he wanted to do. So much more he wanted to say. His body was dissipating, evaporating into steam that would cloud and blow away in the gentle breeze, and all he could say was…

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

Levi couldn’t breathe, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs as Eren’s face fell slack. “No, Eren. Don’t you dare. Open your eyes, Eren.” He commanded brokenly, shaking Eren’s shoulder before it vaporized. “ _Eren…_ ”

He watched as someone he saw as his everything faded into nothing but a whiff of smoke in a matter of seconds, hands shaking as there was nothing there to fill them. Levi reached down to grasp at the ground where Eren had laid only seconds before, reality setting in too quickly.

It was agonizing, the thoughts of what should have been but could never be. What _would never be._

_So much more. We could have been so much more than this._

It felt like hours before Levi felt as if he could breathe again, move again. He didn’t want to for the moment, so he stayed there, praying that maybe he could catch the wind. That he could kiss the breeze. That he could hold on to some semblance of the young man he had been so in love with for so long. But there was nothing.

_“Eren…”_

Only the sound of soft sobs accompanied by hollow-hearted memories remained.


End file.
